


Runaway

by BudgetShinso



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Runaway, Before the war (Nov 16), Fluff, M/M, first fic, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BudgetShinso/pseuds/BudgetShinso
Summary: Wilbur finally starts to realize he's going insane and needs to take a break.So does Schlatt.They run away together.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

Only a few days before the war and Wilbur was going crazy. He had got his TNT and that was all he needed really, but he wasn’t stressed about that. He was constantly thinking about how the person he was about to fight used to be his best friend. The person specifically was Schlatt, the now known President of Manberg.

Schlatt and Wilbur used to always hang out together, and one day he even arrived at the place Wilbur called home. Of course, the same day Schlatt was banned from ever coming to that place again but it was still a fun day in their books. Months later the former President of L’manberg held an election and Schlatt was invited to endorse them.

Somehow that didn’t turn out well and now Schlatt was President. Right after that he banished Wilbur and his best friend Tommy. Wilbur is still broken on why Schlatt banished him. Schlatt banished his best fucking friend.

So Wilbur kinda wants to fucking murder him with explosions and fire and whatever he can find. He wants to brutally murder his ‘best fucking friend’, he’s going crazy isn’t he? He’s going insane are the only things going in his mind, whether it’s in his voice or anothers. Wilbur wants to die and take everyone with him.

“Fuck.” Was all he really said. He needed a break, all this shit was making him an actual serial killer. Wilbur was snooping around spawn and spotted a little island he could maybe run off to. He couldn’t do it alone though. His mind was already tearing him apart, he didn’t need it to tear him apart in a new area.

Wilbur was thinking of bringing Tommy but he didn’t want Tommy to bring people to their new land or start any wars, Wilbur was also thinking about Techno but refused because of the same reason. He wouldn’t bring Tubbo because he’s too childish, he wouldn’t bring Niki because they still have things to work out due to him refusing to let her join Pogtopia for a long time. Wilbur doesn’t know what to do.

Right where the spawn breaks off into the ocean is where Wilbur was sitting thinking about what he was going to do with his life. His head was resting on his hand and his legs were resting in the sea. 

He sighed as the waves of the salty water mass hit his feet. The ocean reminded him of himself, sometimes it would be calm or others it would be chaotic. It could feel smooth around you and it washes by or it could scar you as it rushes away. It’s your friend or your enemy, there is no inbetween.

Wilbur groaned as he got up, the night was quickly approaching and he didn’t feel like dealing with mobs. He pulled up his hood and then leaned down to put back on his shoes. After he was done he decided it was time to head back to Pogtopia for now. He’ll be back tomorrow. While he was leaving he heard something crack. He quickly identified that it was a human stepping on a stick.

“Who’s there.” Wilbur asked while taking off his hood. When Wilbur heard no response and some leaves rustling he pulled out his sword. “I asked. Who. Is. There.”

“Shit” Was all Wilbur heard. It was in a voice Wilbur despised, a deep, scratchy, voice that Wilbur was sure he hated… Right? That stupid fucking New York accent that Wilbur kinda liked- No. Wilbur hated it so much.

“Schlatt? Don’t pretend I can’t hear you.” Wilbur said following his short sentence with a maniacal laugh. “Oh Schlatt~ Come out, come out, wherever you are.”

Bonk. “Ow. Schlatt what the fuck.” Wilbur was pretty sure Schlatt threw an apple at his head. “I know we are enemies and I’m probably going to murder you but that doesn’t mean you can throw an apple at my head.” Wilbur said with a scowl on his face.

Wilbur tried to wait for a response from the goat man but it was just silence. He supposes that the brave President of Manberg must’ve ran away, what a pussy. Wilbur starts to head home to his weird button filled cave. 

While he’s heading back he swears he hears a disappointed sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Schlatt meet up again

It was a new day, the sun rising on the Dream SMP creating beautiful scenery. Only if you had shaders on. Though the day was beautiful, Wilbur was still, as you would say, fucking mad. 

Wilbur was genuinely thinking of just kidnapping Technoblade to go with him so the pig wouldn’t know where the remote island was. Even though the island was not remote and you can see the spawn from it, and also easily get back with a quick swim.

The probably possessed man decided he would go back to where he could see the island from the forest we call the spawn so he can plan how much supplies he can take. Wilbur does remember the odd encounter from last night and he hopes that doesn’t happen again, as one would.

On the way there Wilbur grabbed a stick because it looked nice. Sticks are nice. You can throw them at people, like Schlatt. Stupid goat man gets stick in face, was Wilburs main plan if he saw the specific goat man. 

As Wilbur arrived he saw a humanoid figure which he could not recognise for the life of him. It was slightly dark out as the sun hasn’t fully risen yet so trying to identify a person most likely wearing dark clothes and also pretty far, was not an easy feat.

After sneaking behind a mass of trees he was able to see that the mystery figure was in fact, the goat man. Wilbur decided that he was close enough to Schlatt to chuck the stick at him, it’s well planned revenge, you know.

Bringing back his arm which was holding the stick, he aimed, then he fired.

“AW WHAT THE FUCK” Echoed throughout the forest, while all Wilbur could do was laugh. Wilbur can’t help but forget they’re enemies sometimes and all he wants to do is just hang out with Schlatt when he’s not, y’know, feeling murder-y. Luckily, today he doesn’t feel like murdering anyone.

“Hey dumbass.” Wilbur said, slowly stepping out of his hiding spot and making his presence known.  
“Wilbur? What are you doing.. Here.” Schlatt mumbled while standing up and dusting himself off.  
“You saw me here yesterday, don’t be surprised.” Wilbur started slowly walking towards the President with his hands in his pockets.  
“This is my spot, Lover Boy.” Schlatt walked backwards a little and started to reach for his axe he had planted in a nearby tree.  
“Yeah, yeah, shut up. I was here first~” Wilbur said in a teasing voice a child would use moving his arms to behind his head in a lax position.  
“I claimed it when I threw that apple at you.” Schlatt said, pulling away from the axe and crossing his arms.  
“I stole it back with that stick.” Wilbur exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.

Schlatt quickly started to look around until he remembered his inventory. He pulled out a pumpkin pie gifted to him by Sam and threw it at Wilbur. Wilbur was expecting Schlatt to throw something at him though, so he swiftly dodged.

“A pie? What are you, trying to make me angry?” Wilbur said putting his arms to his side and giving Schlatt a menacing stare.  
“Yes? That’s the exact purpose, fuckin’ idiot.” The goat man said, deciding to actually grab his axe.  
Wilbur groaned, “You are so annoying.”  
“I wanna throw more shit at you, now.” Schlatt whispered, likely making it so only he can hear it.  
“I’m going to ignore you now.” Wilbur said, pulling out a trusty crafting table to make a boat.

“Why are you making something?” Schlatt said, hoping to receive a response, but alas there was nothing. “...why are you building a boat?” Schlatt continued, “Talk to me you fuck.”

“You see that island over there?” Wilbur said, pointing to the mentioned hunk of land.  
“Well yeah I guess, what’s that gotta do wi- oh yeaah, ocean.”  
“I’m going there. For as long as I fucking can. Now leave me alone.”  
“Why?”  
“Tired of all this shit. Also just tired in general.”  
“Same.”

That surprised Wilbur quite a bit. He did not expect the person with the most power here, to want to get away. It honestly made him resist some kind of evil smile.

“Well, I’ll be going now.” Wilbur said placing the boat in the water.  
“So let me get this straight, you, uh, you’re running away.” Schlatt asked, stepping closer to Wilbur.  
“Yeah, that’s the gist.”  
“Take me with you.”  
“What-” Ok. That’s certainly something.  
“I need to get away, Wilbur.”   
“Please know that I don’t trust you.”  
“You showed me the island I’m going anyway.”  
“Ohohohoho, fuck you” Wilbur said with a high-pitched fake laugh.  
“So…? I’m going to come with, whether you stop me or not.”  
“Fine. Meet me tomorrow, get rid of all your stuff.”  
“Get rid in what way?”  
“Burn it all. All of it. Fire.”  
“I’m just gonna put it in a chest.”  
“No. Fire.”  
“What if I name the chest fire?”  
“That’s just dumb.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ahh!! I think it turned out neat. First chapter LESSSGOOOO lol uhhh let’s hope i actually do this


End file.
